1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile computer structure having a rotatable screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile computer that uses rotating arms to pivotally rotate to drive the panel to rotate in two directions.
2. Related Art
UMPC, an abbreviation of Ultra Mobile PC, literally means super mobile personal computer. UMPC originates from a program jointly launched by Microsoft and Intel, and it is a palm device with a 7-inch screen, the minimum resolution of 800×480, weighing about 2 pounds (approximately 0.9 kg), having a touch panel and with Wi-Fi and Bluetooth built in, which employs Windows XP Tablet PC Edition 2005 operating system.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of an external appearance of a common UMPC, which includes a host 1 having a display screen 2 disposed thereon. The display screen 2 is a touch-screen display screen. Sometimes, a plurality of functional keys is disposed on the host (not shown). This type of UMPC mainly aims at enabling the user to send a command to the operating system by way of clicking or touching the screen even if he/she is moving, so as to get the required information, and thereby having the work done persistently. However, at present, the common UMPC still has the following unavoidable defects.
Firstly, it is not easy for being operated. As for a UMPC host, operation commands are generally inputted to the operating system by continuously clicking the touch-screen display screen, but sometimes if inputting characters is required, still by means of clicking the touch-screen display screen, characters cannot be input into the operating system as smoothly and quickly as using a keyboard, as a result, the ongoing work may be delayed.
Secondly, even if a sliding cover mechanism is disposed on a mobile computer (i.e., the host is divided into two parts, namely, a main body and a panel, and a sliding element assembly is disposed on the main body and the panel respectively, so that the panel can slide and make a displacement relative to the main body), such that the host has a space for configuring a keyboard or other input elements. But the display screen is still exposed to the air without any protective component, which easily suffers from the crash caused by an external force and thereby being damaged.